Morning Musume
A Morning Musume. (モーニング娘。) a H!P vezető bandája. 1997-ben alakult meg egy ASAYAN című tehetségkutató keretében. Gyorsan vált Japán egyik legeladhatóbb lánybandájává és ezt a pozíciót ma is tartják. Az országban több, mint 19 205 000 lemezt adtak el, ennek köszönhetően Japán 2. legsikeresebb idol lánycsoportja 2012 februára óta, mivel az AKB48 megelőzte őket eladásaikkal, világszinten 8. helyezést értek el. Ismertek az állandóan változó tagokról is, hiszen minden évben meghallgatásokat tartanak, hogy több ember álmát valósítsák meg. Az idősebb tagok általában 20 év felett távoznak ún. graduációk során. A legtovább tartó felállás 2 évig tartott, majd véget ért Kusumi Koharu távozásával 2009-ben. Legtöbbet eladott kislemezük a LOVE Machine a maga 1 760 000 eladásával, míg a legkevesebb a Pyocopyoco Ultra-ból kelt el (34 050). Tagok Jelenlegi tagok *Fukumura Mizuki (譜久村 聖; Sötétrózsaszín) Alvezető *Ikuta Erina (生田 衣梨奈; Sárgászöld) *Sayashi Riho (鞘師 里保; Piros) *Suzuki Kanon (鈴木 香音; Zöld) *Iikubo Haruna (飯窪 春奈; Mézsárga) Alvezető *Ishida Ayumi (石田 亜佑美; Kék) *Sato Masaki (佐藤 優樹; Smaragdzöld) *Kudo Haruka (工藤 遥; Narancssárga) *Oda Sakura (小田 さくら; Levendula) 6. generáció (2003) A hatodik generáció összesen 4 tagból áll. Hárman a meghallgatásokon keresztül, míg Fujimoto Miki a producer által lett a csapat része. Fujimoto 2007. június 1-jén távozott a bandából, míg Kamei Eri 2010. december 15-én. Niigaki Risa 2012-es graduációja után, Michishige Sayumi lett a banda 8. vezetője. Tanaka Reina 2013. május 21-én a LoVendoЯ-hoz csatlakozott. * Michishige Sayumi 9. generáció (2011) A tagok a 2011-es Hello! Project téli koncerten lettek bemutatva január másodikán: egyikük, Fukumura Mizuki eredetileg a Hello! Pro Kenshuusei része volt, illetve Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon és Ikuta Erina. Tanaka Reina graduációja után, május 21-én Fukumura Mizuki-t és az egyik 10. generációs tag, Iikubo Haruna-t jelölték ki alvezetőknek. * Fukumura Mizuki * Ikuta Erina * Sayashi Riho * Suzuki Kanon 10. generáció (2012) A jelentkezés június 12-n kezdődött. A meghallgatásra készülök eldönthették, hogy a S/mileage vagy a Morning Musume tagjaivá szeretnének majd válni. Két lány helyett négy került a bandába Takahashi Ai távozása előtt egy nappal: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki és Kudo Haruka. Iikubo Haruna a 9. generációs Fukumura Mizuki társaságában 2013. május 21-től alvezetői pozíciót tölt be. * Iikubo Haruna * Ishida Ayumi * Sato Masaki * Kudo Haruka 11. generáció (2012) 2012. május 8-án hirdették ki a meghallgatásokat Mitsui Aika és Niigaki Risa graduációján. Szeptember 14-én a Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ árulták el, hogy egyedül Oda Sakura került be a bandába, aki csak 2013 januárjától kezdte énekesi munkáját a csapatban. * Oda Sakura Volt tagok 1. generáció (1997) * Nakazawa Yuko (中澤裕子; Lila) (Graduált: 2001. április 15.; Vezető 1997.09.08-2001.04.15) * Ishiguro Aya (石黒彩) (Graduált: 2000. január 7.) * Iida Kaori (飯田圭織; Sárga) (Graduált: 2005. január 30.; Vezető 2001.04.16-2005.01.30) * Abe Natsumi (安倍なつみ; Világosrózsaszín) (Graduált: 2004. január 25.) * Fukuda Asuka (福田明日香) (Graduált:1999. április 18.) 2. generáció (1998) * Yasuda Kei (保田圭; Piros) (Graduált: 2003. május 5.) * Yaguchi Mari (矢口真里; Világoslila) (Lemondott:2005. április 14. ; Vezető 2005.01.31 - 2005.04.14) * Ichii Sayaka (市井紗耶香; Kékeszöld) (Graduált: 2000. május 21.) 3. generáció (1999) * Goto Maki (後藤真希; Arany) (Graduált: 2002. szeptember 23.) 4. generáció (2000) * Ishikawa Rika (石川梨華; Sötétrózsaszín) (Graduált: 2005. május 7.) * Yoshizawa Hitomi (吉澤ひとみ; Lila) (Graduált: 2007. május 6.; Vezető 2005.04.15 - 2007.05.06) * Tsuji Nozomi (辻希美; Sötétrózsaszín) (Graduált: 2004. augusztus 1.) * Kago Ai (加護亜依; Kék) (Graduált: 2004. augusztus 1.) 5. generáció (2001) * Takahashi Ai (高橋愛; Sárga) (Graduált: 2011. szeptember 30.; Vezető 2007.06.02 - 2011.09.30) * Konno Asami (紺野あさ美; Világosrózsaszín) (Graduált: 2006. július 23.) * Ogawa Makoto (小川麻琴; Kék) (Graduált: 2006. augusztus 26.) * Niigaki Risa (新垣里沙; Sárgászöld) (Graduált: 2012. május 18.; Vezető 2011.09.30 - 2012.05.18) 6. generáció (2003) * Fujimoto Miki (藤本美貴; Piros) (Kilépett:2007. június 1.; L''' 2007.05.07 - 2007.06.01) * Kamei Eri (亀井絵里; '''Narancssárga) (Graduált:2010. december 15.) * Tanaka Reina (田中れいな; Világoskék) (Graduált: 2013. május 21.) 7. generáció (2005) * Kusumi Koharu (久住小春; Piros) (Graduált: 2009. december 6.) 8. generáció (2006/2007) * Mitsui Aika (光井愛佳; Világoslila) (Graduált: 2012. május 18.) * Junjun (ジュンジュン; Kék) (Graduált:2010. december 15.) * Linlin (リンリン; Kékeszöld) (Graduált:2010. december 15.) Diszkográfia Albumok= #1998.07.08 First Time #1999.07.28 Second Morning #2000.03.23 3rd -LOVE Paradise- #2002.03.27 4th "Ikimasshoi!" #2003.03.26 No.5 #2004.12.08 Ai no Dai 6 Kan #2006.02.15 Rainbow 7 #2007.03.21 SEXY 8 BEAT #2009.03.18 Platinum 9 DISC #2010.03.17 10 MY ME #2010.12.01 Fantasy! Juuichi #2011.10.12 12, Smart #2012.09.12 13 Colorful Character ; Feldolgozások *2008.11.26 COVER YOU ;Kiterjesztett lemezek *2006.12.13 7.5 Fuyu Fuyu Morning Musume Mini! ; Válogatások *2001.01.31 Best! Morning Musume 1 (ベスト! モーニング娘。1) *2004.03.31 Best! Morning Musume 2 (ベスト! モーニング娘。2) *2004.12.15 Morning Musume Early Single Box (モーニング娘。EARLY SINGLE BOX) *2007.10.24 Morning Musume ALL SINGLES COMPLETE ~10th ANNIVERSARY~ (モーニング娘。ALL SINGLES COMPLETE ~10th ANNIVERSARY~) *2009.10.07 Morning Musume Zen Single Coupling Collection *2010.06.02 Morning Musume Best of Singles Japan Expo Limited Edition *2013.09.25 The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~ ;Egyéb Albumok *1998.09.30 Morning Cop ~Daite HOLD ON ME!~ OST *2000.07.05 Pinch Runner Original Soundtrack *2001.08.01 Morning Musume no Musical "LOVE Century -Yume wa Minakerya Hajimaranai-" *2002.07.10 Hawaiian de Kiku Morning Musume Single Collection *2002.07.17 Morning Musume no Musical "Morning Town" *2003.02.14 Koinu Dan no Monogatari Original Soundtrack *2003.07.02 Morning Musume no Musical "Edokko Chushingura" *2006.07.26 Ribbon no Kishi The Musical Song Selection |-|Kislemezek= * 0. 1997.11.03 Ai no Tane * 1. 1998.01.28 Morning Coffee * 2. 1998.05.27 Summer Night Town * 3. 1998.09.09 Daite HOLD ON ME! * 4. 1999.02.10 Memory Seishun no Hikari * 5. 1999.05.12 Manatsu no Kousen * 6. 1999.07.14 Furusato * 7. 1999.09.09 LOVE Machine * 8. 2000.01.26 Koi no Dance Site * 9. 2000.05.17 Happy Summer Wedding * 10. 2000.09.06 I WISH * 11. 2000.12.13 Ren'ai Revolution 21 * 12. 2001.07.25 The☆Peace! * 13. 2001.10.31 Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ * 14. 2002.02.20 Souda! We're ALIVE * 15. 2002.07.24 Do it! Now * 16. 2002.10.30 Koko ni Iruzee! * 17. 2003.02.19 Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima * 18. 2003.04.23 AS FOR ONE DAY * 19. 2003.07.30 Shabondama * 20. 2003.11.06 Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ * 21. 2004.01.21 Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT * 22. 2004.05.12 Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ * 23. 2004.07.22 Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari * 24. 2004.11.03 Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago * 25. 2005.01.19 THE Manpower!! * 26. 2005.04.27 Osaka Koi no Uta * 27. 2005.07.27 Iroppoi Jirettai * 28. 2005.11.09 Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ * 29. 2006.03.15 SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ * 30. 2006.06.21 Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan * 31. 2006.11.08 Aruiteru * 32. 2007.02.14 Egao YES Nude * 33. 2007.04.25 Kanashimi Twilight * 34. 2007.07.25 Onna ni Sachi Are * 35. 2007.11.21 Mikan * 36. 2008.04.16 Resonant Blue * 37. 2008.09.24 Pepper Keibu * 38. 2009.02.18 Naichau Kamo * 39. 2009.05.13 Shouganai Yume Oibito * 40. 2009.08.12 Nanchatte Ren'ai * 41. 2009.10.28 Kimagure Princess * 42. 2010.02.10 Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai * 43. 2010.06.09 Seishun Collection * 44. 2010.11.17 Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game * 45. 2011.04.06 Maji Desu ka Ska! * 46. 2011.06.15 Only you * 47. 2011.09.14 Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! * 48. 2012.01.25 Pyocopyoco Ultra * 49. 2012.04.11 Ren'ai Hunter * 50. 2012.07.04 One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show * 51. 2012.10.10 Wakuteka Take a chance * 52. 2013.01.23 Help me!! * 53. 2013.04.17 Brainstorming/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai * 54. 2013.08.28 Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke/Ai no Gundan ; Egyéb kislemezek * 2003.09.15 Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ (Morning Musume Sakura Gumi) * 2003.09.15 Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ (Morning Musume Otome Gumi) * 2004.02.25 Sakura Mankai (Morning Musume Sakura Gumi) * 2004.02.25 Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ (Morning Musume Otome Gumi) * 2007.01.24 Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA (Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai) * 2007.08.08 Itoshiki Tomo e (Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai) * 2010.10.27 Appare! Kaiten Zushi (Muten Musume) * 2011.11.16 Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) |-|Válogatások= *2000.04.26 Hello! Project - Petit Best ~Ki Ao Aka~ (プッチベスト～黄青あか～) (#8 LOVE Machine (analog remix), #9 Koi no Dance Site (PANDART SASANOOOHA Remix)) *2001.12.19 Hello! Project - Petit Best 2 ~3, 7, 10~ (プッチベスト2～三・7・10～) (#8 Ren'ai Revolution 21 (Chou Chou Chou cool remix)) *2002.10.30 Hello! Project - CLUB Hello! TRANCE REMIX (#1 The☆Peace! (TRANCE REMIX), #5 DANCE suru no da! (TRANCE REMIX), #7 Furusato (TRANCE REMIX), #8 Ikimasshoi! (TRANCE REMIX), #10 LOVE Machine (TRANCE REMIX), #11 Ren'ai Revolution 21 (TRANCE REMIX), #13 Daite HOLD ON ME! (TRANCE REMIX), #14 Do it! Now (TRANCE REMIX)) *2002.12.18 Hello! Project - Petit Best 3 (プッチベスト3) (#4 Do it! Now (CRAZY SODA REMIX)) *2003.12.17 Hello! Project - Petit Best 4 (プッチベスト4) (#17 Shabondama (asia mix)) *2004.12.22 Hello! Project - Petit Best 5 (プッチベスト5) (#2 Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ (Let's Have a Dance Remix)) *2005.12.21 Hello! Project - Petit Best 6 (プッチベスト6) (#2 Iroppoi Jirettai, #15 Chokkan ~Toki to Shite Koi wa~ (LIVE Ver.), #16 HELP!! ~Ecomoni no Acchii Chikyuu wo Samasunda.~ 2005 - Ecomoni & Morning Musume) *2006.12.20 Hello! Project - Petit Best 7 (プッチベスト7) (#1 Morning Musume Mega Mix 30 (Radio Edit), #17 Ready Go! - Morning Musume, DEF.DIVA, Berryz Kobo) *2007.12.12 Hello! Project - Petit Best 8 (プッチベスト8) (#2 Kanashimi Twilight) *2008.12.10 Hello! Project - Petit Best 9 (プッチベスト9) (#1 Resonant Blue) *2009.12.02 Hello! Project - Petit Best 10 (プッチベスト10) (#1 Shouganai Yume Oibito) *2009.12.23 Various - TOHOKU RAKUTEN GOLDEN EAGLES 5TH ANNIVERSARY "SONGS of RAKUTEN EAGLES" (#2 THE Manpower!!!) *2010.12.15 Hello! Project - Petit Best 11 (プッチベスト11) (#1 Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai, #11 Ramen Revolution 2010 Long Type) *2011.12.21 Hello! Project - Petit Best 12 (プッチベスト12) (#1 Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku - Mobekimasu, #3 Maji Desu ka Ska!, #4 Only you, #5 Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara - Takahashi Ai) *2012.12.05 Hello! Project - Petit Best 13 (プッチベスト13) (#1 Ren'ai Hunter, #2 One•Two•Three, #14 Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ - Niigaki Risa, #16 The Matenrou Show (TYPE 0)) |-|DVDk= *1999.04.18 Morning Musume Memory ~Seishun no Hikari~ 1999.4.18 *2000.06.14 Eizou The Morning Musume Best 10 *2000.08.30 Morning Musume First Live at Budokan ~Dancing Love Site 2000 Haru~ *2001.06.27 Morning Musume Live Revolution 21 Haru ~Osaka Jou Hall Saishuu Bi~ *2001.08.29 GREEN LIVE *2001.10.17 Morning Musume no Musical "LOVE Century -Yume wa Minakerya Hajimaranai-" *2002.07.31 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2002 Haru "LOVE IS ALIVE!" at Saitama Super Arena *2002.09.19 Morning Musume no Musical "Morning Town" *2002.11.20 Morning Musume LOVE IS ALIVE! 2002 Natsu at Yokohama Arena *2002.12.04 Eizou The Morning Musume 2 ~Single M Clips~ *2003.06.25 Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 Haru "NON STOP!" *2003.08.27 Morning Musume Shuen Musical "Edokko Chushingura" *2003.12.26 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2003 "15nin de NON STOP!" *2004.02.18 Morning Musume Best Shot Vol.1 *2004.05.28 Morning Musume Best Shot Vol.2 *2004.07.14 Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2004 Haru The BEST of Japan *2004.08.25 'Acchii Chikyuu wo Samasunda' Bunkasai 2005 in Yokohama *2004.09.14 Morning Musume Best Shot Vol.3 *2004.11.17 Alo Hello! Morning Musume DVD *2004.12.04 Morning Musume Best Shot Vol.4 *2004.12.08 Morning Musume Concert Tour "The BEST of Japan Natsu ~ Aki '04" *2005.03.24 Eizou The Morning Musume 3 ~Single M Clips~ *2005.07.05 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6 Kan Hit Mankai!~ *2005.12.14 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" *2006.07.19 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ *2006.11.29 Ribbon no Kishi The Musical *2006.12.27 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~ *2007.07.04 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ *2007.05.02 Eizou The Morning Musume 4 ~Single M Clips~ *2007.07.11 Alo-Hello! 2 Morning Musume DVD *2007.12.19 DVD Eizou The Morning Musume ALL SINGLES COMPLETE Zen 35 Kyoku ~10th ANNIVERSARY~ *2008.02.13 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB~ *2008.07.30 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ *2008.12.03 Cinderella the Musical *2008.12.24 Alo-Hello! 3 Morning Musume DVD *2009.01.28 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Resonant LIVE~ *2009.07.15 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ *2009.08.19 Eizou The Morning Musume 5 ~Single M Clips~ *2010.01.20 Morning Musume Yomiuri Land EAST LIVE 2009 *2010.02.24 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ *2010.06.16 Alo-Hello! 4 Morning Musume DVD *2010.07.14 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ *2010.09.15 Fashionable *2011.02.23 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ *2011.04.13 Eizou The Morning Musume 6 ~Single M Clips~ *2011.07.29 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ *2011.09.28 Alo-Hello! 5 Morning Musume DVD *2011.12.21 Morning Musume Zen Single MUSIC VIDEO Blu-ray File 2011 *2011.12.28 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~ *2012.08.29 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru Ultra Smart ~Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special~ *2012.09.12 Stacy's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki *2012.11.14 Eizou The Morning Musume 7 ~Single M Clips~ *2012.12.26 Alo-Hello! 6 Morning Musume DVD *2013.03.13 Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ *2013.09.04 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ |-|Dalok= *What is LOVE? Kategória:Hello! Project Kategória:1. generáció Kategória:2. generáció Kategória:3. generáció Kategória:4. generáció Kategória:5. generáció Kategória:6. generáció Kategória:7. generáció Kategória:8. generáció Kategória:9. generáció Kategória:10. generáció Kategória:11. generáció Kategória:1997-es debüt